Copia y pega esto en tu perfil edición Espada
by RukiaGallega
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se os ha ocurrido imaginar qué escribirían los personajes de Bleach en sus perfiles? Esta es una pequeña lista de frases que nuestros Espadas favoritos podrían tener en sus perfiles. Clasificado T por si acaso.


N.A: Al fin, aquí está la versión para Espada y Arrancar en general de "Copia y pega esto en tu perfil". Algunas frases están basadas en las de la versión para shinigamis, otras son originales. La primera frase es idea de Drake99999; espero que os gusten : )

Aviso importante: este fic contiene spoilers del manga a partir de las peleas contra los tres primeros Espadas.

**Copia y pega esto en tu perfil: edición Espada**

Si estás harto/a de que tu jefe sea un metrosexual que te mate cuando le da la gana, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres matar a Ichigo Kurosaki, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harto/a de ver a multitudes de Mary Sues persiguiendo a Grimmjow y/o a Ulquiorra por todo Hueco Mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres pasar una noche inolvidable con Harribel, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres pasar una noche inolvidable con Grimmjow, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado/a de encontrarte a Stark durmiendo en los lugares más insospechados en las posturas más extrañas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Aizen y Barragan deberían dejar de competir por el título de Dios, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Grimmjow pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre echándose gomina en el pelo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Szayel Aporro debería ser encerrado de por vida en un manicomio (podría compartir celda con Kurotsuchi, ya puestos), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Stark debería empezar a beber café (y del fuerte), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Grimmjow deje de escuchar rock a todo volumen a las tres de la madrugada, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si has espiado a Harribel mientras estaba en la ducha, y vives para contarlo, por tu propia seguridad no copies y pegues esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Grimmjow en su vida pasada fue o Steve McQueen o un personaje de _Grease_, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Grimmjow es un lindo gatito, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te gustaría ver a Grimmjow jugar con un ovillo de lana, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que dejen de vacilarte de una p**a vez con las j*****s frases de m****a, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres saber qué es un corazón, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Ulquiorra debería tomar antidepresivos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que la gente deje de pensar que has estado liado con Neliel, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que el hecho de que Nnoitra no deje de repetir que nunca ha estado liado con Neliel es sumamente sospechoso, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que el aspecto desolado de Hueco Mundo es culpa de Barragan, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que la liberación de Zommari es una grotesca mezcla entre una calabaza gigante y un tutú rosa, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez has hecho comentarios y/o chistes de mal gusto sobre el aspecto de Aaroniero, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has preguntando porqué le dio Aizen el puesto de décimo Espada a alguien cuyo coeficiente de inteligencia no llega siquiera a cero, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harto/a de oír a los lobos de Stark aullando toda la noche (sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en Hueco Mundo _siempre_ es de noche), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás leyendo esto y no puedes dejar de sonreír, NO copies y pegues esto en tu perfil (a no ser que quieras tener a todos los Espada en tu contra, claro está).

Si te estás preguntando desde cuándo hay internet en Hueco Mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harto/a de las sonrisas inquietantes de Ichimaru, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harto/a de las charlas de Tôsen sobre la justicia, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás más que harto/a de que Ichimaru y Szayel Aporro cambien de sitio los pasillos cada dos por tres, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no quieres que Aizen vuelva a invitarte a tomar el té, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Aizen sabe que a nadie (excepto Ulquiorra) le gusta tener que tomar el té con él, pero os obliga a hacerlo sólo para fastidiar, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has preguntando de dónde demonios saca Aizen el té, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres jugar con Nel (versión niña) al corre que te pillo infinito, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Nel (versión adulta) te dé un abrazo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado/a de las payasadas de Dordoni, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Cirucci deje de ir por ahí enseñando las bragas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Gantenbain deje de bailar música disco en los pasillos de Las Noches, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que los Privaron Espada son un incordio y que deberían ser exiliados de Las Noches, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que tienes derecho a vestir como quieras sin que la gente piense cosas sucias de ti, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres un Fracción y estás harto/a de que tu superior te insulte, golpee y/o coma, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que las evoluciones en forma de mariposa de Aizen son peores que la liberación de Szayel Aporro, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te estás preguntando qué sentido tiene hacer un fic para los Espada cuando se supone que están todos muertos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que la saga de los fullbring va dando tumbos entre momentos muy buenos y otros realmente pésimos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que los Espada (algunos al menos) deberían ser resucitados, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no eres un Espada o un Arrancar **NO** copies ni pegues nada de lo anterior en tu perfil.

* * *

><p>N.A: Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado poner a todos los Espada porque en la versión para shinigamis me quedaron algunos personajes por mencionar. Aunque creo que me he pasado un poco con Grimmjow... La del lindo gatito es mi frase favorita, me pasé todo el día en que se me ocurrió y buena parte del siguiente riéndome de mi propio chiste (lo sé, eso suena patético). Por cierto, si alguien no sabe quién fue Steve McQueen o no ha visto <em>Grease<em>, que los busque en Google. Personalmente, los musicales no me hacen mucha gracia, pero no sé por qué pero Grimmjow me recuerda al protagonista.

Lo del fullbring lo añadí porque el capítulo de la semana pasada no me gustó nada, pero acabo de leer el de esta semana y me dejó con ganas de más. He leído algunos comentarios sobre la presente saga y hay opiniones de todo tipo, así que se me ocurrió añadir mi opinión al respecto.


End file.
